


Trip Worth Taking

by BeccaWrites2



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaWrites2/pseuds/BeccaWrites2
Summary: Bram plans a surprise trip for Simon at Universal Studios Orlando. It is cute and fluffy! All you can imagine from a Spierfeld outing. There are two versions of the same story. This is the clean one!





	Trip Worth Taking

I had planned our weekend out way in advance. It was actually October when I got the idea to do something big for our summer vacation as graduates. Simon and I were in one of the many sections of the Halloween store figuring out what we were going to dress up as. Simon had made some joke along the lines of us being a cute Hogwarts couple like Ginny and Harry or Ron and Hermione, but my long pause got him discouraged and he decided that we should pick something else since I was not a big Harry Potter fan anyway. My heart broke a little seeing him so sad, so one evening, after practice, I headed to the store and got him a Hufflepuff outfit and got myself a Ravenclaw outfit (thanks to Pottermore and Simon’s great idea to get on there and have me take the test, while he was excitedly looking over my shoulder) to match. The outfits weren’t for Halloween, but for something better for us to do in the future. Something I had thought of that afternoon.

* * *

  
Asking his parents’ permission to take him away for the weekend was the biggest mountain to climb. Mr. Spier wanted to know all the basics about the trip like the itinerary and pricing, and that was the easy part, but getting Mrs. Spier’s talk about being careful about sex and how we were going to be alone in a hotel room was not a talk I wanted to get on a Monday morning before school. I must have had a weird look on my face because when Simon entered the room he immediately turned to his mom and gave her a look.

  
“Mom, it’s too early to be psychoanalyzing my boyfriend!”

  
“I was not psychoanalyzing Abraham, I was just giving him some advice.” She winked at me and all I did was smile awkwardly.

  
“He looks like he saw a ghost,” Simon sounded a little annoyed, but smiled at him mom. “I’ll see you tonight. Bye! Come on Bram, before she sits you down to discuss your dreams.” He chuckles and grabs me by my sleeve, dragging me to the front door. As we walked out he had asked what his mom talked to me about, but I just brushed it off and made up an excuse about us being alone at my house. He countered that with his knowledge and experience that my mom was always home. I just shrugged it off and the secret was kept from him.

* * *

  
I was doing really well with keeping my plans a secret until I decided one day in January, close to our anniversary, to tell Garrett what I planned to do. He went on about how I should do something additional to Universal Studios to get something out of the trip. I let him know that seeing Simon freak out over something that he loved as much as me (besides Oreos) was enough for me to “get something out of it”. Garrett was arguing loudly about me having the opportunity to explore Orlando and missing out to just go see the Harry Potter world when Simon came up behind me and cut him off.

  
“Harry Potter? I thought you two weren’t interested in things like that.” I hated to lie to Simon, but I needed to keep this a secret. I darted my eyes at Garrett and gave him a look that told him to stay quiet, and I turned to Simon. He had just sat down next to me and was waiting for an answer.

  
“I wanted to surprise you with Harry Potter knowledge for our anniversary so I was asking Garrett to come over to marathon the movies, but the surprise is spoiled, so oh well.”

  
“I can watch them with you!” Simon’s face lit up and I just sighed and smiled, agreeing to it. I couldn’t get out of this one, and I figured why not get the extra knowledge for when I took him to Orlando.

* * *

  
Graduation happened and it was surreal that we were done with high school. It was finally time to reveal my big surprise, so at dinner with my parents and Simon’s parents (and sisters) at the Waffle House, I gave the envelope with our flight tickets, hotel confirmation, and our Universal Studios tickets to Simon when we were all done eating. When he realized what the papers all were he looked to me and gave me the biggest smile I had seen since I revealed myself as Blue. Then I had one more surprise. I had a gift bag, with a big graduation cap plastered in front of a whole bunch of streamers, underneath the table.

  
“One last thing, Si.” I handed him the bag and he quickly looked inside. He froze and then stared up at me, a blank expression on his face. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He jumped up out of his seat and ran over to me, giving me the tightest hug. I couldn’t breathe well, but I just sat there, happy as can be.

  
“I love you Abraham Louis Greenfeld.” He had whispered in my ear. I already knew this trip was going to be a great one.

* * *

  
It was June, the weather in Florida was supposed to be dry and sunny, but you can never trust Florida weather. I just hoped it didn’t rain when we got there or when we were supposed to be in the park. The flight was not bad, about an hour and a half of us sitting on the plane and Simon planning out which attractions to go to first the following day, with a map he found online.  
When we landed, I got us an Uber to our hotel, and we had to decide if we were eating at the hotel or figuring out what was around us that we could walk to and eat. The park was across the street and it was crazy to think this was all coming together and it was actually happening.

  
Simon was too excited and I couldn’t sleep at all so we decided to watch whatever movie was on the HBO channel. I closed my eyes, just trying to imagine how happy Simon would be the next day, but that was impossible to come up with. When I opened my eyes, there was daylight shining in through the curtains. It took a moment to realize that I had fallen asleep and then I was startled by my phone going off. My alarm.

  
Simon was laying the wrong way on the bed and I figured he fell asleep watching the TV because it was still on and some kid shows were playing on screen. I got out of the bed, hoping not to wake Simon (which was easy because he is such a heavy sleeper) and jumped into the shower. As I got out and wrapped myself in my towel, Simon burst in and was just staring at me with a big smile.  
“Good morning Si?” I stared at him a little confused and shocked about him just barging in on me.

  
“Today!” He still had that stupefied look to him (yes that is a pun). “Its today! We go to Wizarding World today!”

  
“Yes, Simon. Now get ready.” I smiled at him, thinking his expression looked cute. I was already feeling good about the day, knowing that it could only get better than it already was.

  
We were both got dressed and Simon just stared at me while I was tying my cape on. When I looked up his moon-gray eyes were locked on my fingertips, struggling with the knot. He looked content, and wearing this outfit was for him. This whole trip was for him. My boyfriend. My Simon.

  
“Enjoying the view?” Simon’s eyes shot to mine and he laughed nervously.

  
“Just never thought I’d see you in a Hogwarts uniform. Its surreal.”

  
“Well now it’s real Simon. How does it look?” I did a little twirl as I flattened out the jumper and straightened the tie.

  
“Like you are a beautiful nerd.” He chuckled and walked up to me, placing my head in between his hands and getting on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on my nose. He pulled away, but I grabbed him behind his neck and leaned down to kiss him properly on his lips. As I pulled away I heard him gasp for air and was a little surprised. I asked him and he just couldn’t believe he was living one of his fantasies. Kissing a Hogwarts boy. I just told him it would get better when we kissed in the Hogwarts castle. I swear I thought he was going to faint.

  
Since the park was across the street, we walked to the park and got inside. Simon grabbed my hand and walked fast to the back of the park. He skipped all the other attractions, letting me know that we would come back to them, but he wanted to see what he had been waiting for since graduation.

  
Walking into the entrance, Simon froze. It was the same entrance Harry and Hagrid took in the back of the pub during the first movie (we ended up watching all 8 movies on our anniversary, so I know a little bit about what I walked into that day). Simon stepped into Diagon alley and looked around. I thought he was going to cry right there, but instead he turned around and hugged me, pressing his face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and all I could hear him do was mumble what sounded like “Thank you” over and over again.

  
The rest of the time we spent there, we went inside each shop for Simon to buy almost the entirety of each store. We did the money exchange at Gringott’s first so that Simon could buy something with Gringott bank notes. We went into Ollivander’s to watch the show and Simon got chosen. Then we walked around as Simon used the interactive wand to do cool things around the alley. It was amazing to see him so happy and so free, but it was not over yet. We took the Hogwarts’ express to go to Hogsmeade. I think being inside the castle was my favorite part, not because while in line for the ride we kissed in almost every room we explored, but because it felt like we were actual students and knowing Simon felt like his imagination came true that day, I was glad to be a part of it.

  
In the ride I got a little nauseated towards the end, but was alright by the time we walked out of the castle. We travelled around and decided to eat at Three Broomsticks and have Butterbeer. We got compliments on our outfits by our server and I think that made Simon blush. I was too busy feeling proud on rocking my costume to really see his reaction to the compliment.

  
After all of that we hopped back on the train to head back to the other park to walk around and ride the other attractions. As it got dark, Simon wanted to go back to Hogsmeade to see the nighttime lights at the castle. When that was over we decided to ride a couple rides at Universal’s Island and then head back to the hotel.

  
Back at the hotel, Simon looked tired, but his excitement looked like it had overwhelmed him. After placing all his bags down on the couch, he sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. He had started to sob and I was closing the hotel door when I heard. I rushed over to him and knelt down in front of him.

  
“Si? Hey Si, it’s alright.” Simon looked up and his red, watery eyes made my heart ache.

  
“I’m not sad Bram, I’m the opposite. I don’t know how to thank you enough for this day. I can’t believe I kissed you in the hallways of Hogwarts.” A laugh followed and I was able to breathe. He was happy. Of course Simon would be happy. This was his dream. Something he imagined for so long and to spend it with his boyfriend, something a younger Simon didn’t think was probably possible (I sure didn’t think it was possible to me) made it even better for him (I hoped).

  
“Thank you so much for today Bram, really. Thank you for this whole trip.” Simon leaned down and kissed me gently. I felt, in that kiss, how appreciative he was of me. I felt appreciative of him. I never would have thought I’d be on a trip like this with someone, much less that “someone” being a boy who is more than just a friend.

  
“I love you Simon Spier.”

  
“I love you too, Abraham Greenfeld.”

  
We both changed and got ready for bed. As I lay there next to Simon, I couldn’t help feeling so secure and so loved. Ever since meeting Simon it had changed my life, and I could never go back to being scared of who I was and hiding myself from the world.

  
The following day there was a lot of packing to do and then a flight back home to Shady Creek. I can happily count this trip to be one of the best moments in my life, right next to revealing myself as Blue to Simon, and right above sending that post to the Creeksecrets Tumblr Blog.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have been proud of and actually enjoyed writing. I hope you liked it too! (I know there might be mistakes, I didn't have someone to proofread, so if anything is really bothersome, feel free to message me or leave a comment. I also have never been to nay of the HP Wizarding worlds, so forgive me if I got anything wrong.) THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
